


rules schmules

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: wyatt and willow are in trouble. what did they do? Aunt wyn to the rescue! 9 years after mothers day surprise.





	

Waverly stood by the front door holding three lunchboxes, a Stenson and a full thermos.

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” As if on que two children came barrelling down the stairs, being hustled by their ma.

“Come on! Move it! We’re gonna be late!” Nicole said behind them with a smile.

“Bye Mam.” Wyatt gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek and took his lunchbox.

“Bye Mum.” Willow hugged Waverly, taking her lunchbox and launching a PCOESAA rugby ball at her brother, calling for him to go long.

“Bye babe have a good day!” Nicole pecked Waverly on the lips, taking her thermos as Waverly stood on her tip toes to put Nicole’s black Stenson on her head.

“Have a good day sheriff!” Waverly called after Nicole, who turned and the tipped the brim of her hat with a wink, making Waverly giggle.

She watched them drive off down the road and shut the door. The house was so quite without the mayhem that came with two fifteen year olds and a Nicole. It might have been a bit hectic at times but Waverly wouldn’t have it any other way. She looked at the photos on the wall, the most recent one catching her eye.

It was taken just a few weeks ago on the twin’s birthday. The four of them had taken a trip to Brooklyn. In the photo, they stood in a row each with an arm around the next person’s back, Waverly and Wyatt in the middle sandwiched in by willow and Nicole, making the two look extremely small. Wyatt hadn’t grown much, 15 and 5ft 4, made him an easy target for bullies. However as far as his big sister (By 10 minutes) was concerned, no one layed a finger a finger on him. She was the same size as Nicole, 5ft 8 and built like a brick wall, of course no one messed with the earp-haught twins.

Waverly moved onto the next picture, this one was just the twins, decked out in football gear, their helmets in on hand and joint holding the nationals trophy in the other. Nicole and Waverly had been so proud that day. They were always proud of them but that day, Waverly was the proudest mom in that stadium.

Above that picture, was the one they had made for mother day all those years ago. The whole family at shorties. The twins looked so young. Oh how time had flown. So much had happened since then. Wynonna and dolls had baby Ava, Doc found a very nice lady called Darcy and settled down to run a cattle ranch, willow broke her leg playing hockey, the same week Wyatt did the same playing football. Waverly laughed remembering the two incidents.

Willow was tripped over by another player and snapped her ankle, then the following day, they got a phone call from Wyatt’s coach saying he was at practise and someone landed on his leg funny in a tackle. Two broken ankles later, the twins were laid opposite each other on the couch sound asleep. Waverly lent against the door looking at her babies. Only they could break the _same_ ankle in the _same_ week. Nicole slid her arm round Waverly’s waist and whispered to her,

“I can’t believe they insisted on matching casts too.” Waverly giggled.

“They are twins.”

“And they’re ours.” Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck and she leant back against her shoulder.

“They sure are.”

The washing machine beeped from the kitchen, drawing Waverly out of her trance. She checked the time. Nine thirty. She had to be at the university at twelve and she was teaching until three. That gave super mom, as the twins called her, enough time to do the laundry, shower dress and cook tea for reheating later.

And she did. In fact she did it with an hour to spare. Super mom.

Waverly loved her job. She felt like she was finally putting her talent to use by teaching ancient and dead languages to those who were willing to listen. She felt useful. Plus the university was over the road from the twin’s high school which, in turn, was round the corner from the police station, resulting in wherever they were the family was never far apart.

It had just turned 3 o’clock when Waverly received a phone call.

“Hello?”

A voice responded down the line and explained their reason for calling.

“Again?” Waverly asked with a sigh.

The person spoke.

“Yep I’ll be there as soon as possible, is my wife with them?”

The voice answered.

“Okay, tell them not to move, I’m on my way.”

Waverly hung up and put her head in her hands with a sigh. God dam children. She loved them to pieces but sometimes they were a pain.

She grabbed her brief case and closed her classroom, walking over to the high school. She swung the door of the principal’s office and sat down next to her children and her wife.

“Principle Watson can I ask why we’ve been called here please, my boy has done nothing wrong.” A voice on the other set of chairs, whined putting a hand defensively on his sons shoulder.

“Liar!” Willow Stood up and pointed at the boy. “You punched me and my brother!”

“Willow.” Nicole growled, not looking over at the other family. Willow sat with a grumble.

The principle was the next to speak. “Mr Hardy, if your boy did punch the _sheriffs”_ the principle emphasised that word “-Children, then action has to be taken against them all, seeing as the earp-haught twins did punch him back.”

Wyatt laughed at the boy. Chase Hardy was nothing but a scoundrel, just like his father. He was a bully, got into trouble and Nicole had picked him up for things like vandalism more times than she could count on two fingers.

The principle turned to Wyatt. “Wyatt can you tell me _why_ you punched chase?”

Wyatt looked up at his ma, seeking permission. His ma gave him a nod and he spoke, swinging his legs that couldn’t reach the floor on the chair. “Me and wills was just eatin our lunch with the rest of the football team and chase came over and started sayin crap about ma. Sayin stuff like it was disgusting and wrong, so wills squared up to him and he turned round and decked me sir. Then wills put him up agains the wall and he punched her so she punched him, then I grabbed him and punched his pretty little lights out.” The fifteen year old spat the last words as Nicole tried to contain her proud smile.

“Principle Watson, if I may. My children have done nothing wrong. Mr Hardy’s boy is a raging homophobe and they were just defending themselves. So if that will be all, we will be leaving. Come on guys.” Nicole stood putting on her Stenson, giving one blubbering champ hardy a wink as the four of them walked off.

 

Willow and Wyatt sat on the kitchen island, cradling their fists and the side of their face with ice packs. Willow had a split lip and Wyatt had a black eye.

Nicole sighed “Guys. What have we told you?”

Willow answered with an equally sad sigh “Just ignore them and they’ll go away.”

Wyatt grumbled from his chair.

Waverly’s eyebrows perked up at this as she crossed her arms “What was that Wyatt?”

“I said, he dam well deserved it the little shit.” Wyatt looked straight at his mom. He was right.

“Wyatt, first watch your language and second, he might have done and I’m proud of you for standing up to him, but there is other ways of going about it!”

“But mom he punched Wyatt first!” Willow whined, not understand how her mom didn’t get this.

“Doesn’t mean you punch him back!” Waverly tested, and willow sat back against the counter, her and her brother sighing in unison.

In that same second, one very excited Wynonna came barrelling through the door.

“Please for the love of any god tell me it’s true! Please tell me my little angels broke the hardy kid’s nose!”

Wyatt and willow jumped off the counter to show Wynonna their knuckles. Wyatt’s were the worst.

“Aunt Wyn you should have seen it!” the 15 year old said sharing her enthusiasm.

“Yeah aunt Wyn I picked him like he was nothing! Should have seen the look on the punks face! Classic!” Willow said fist bumping Wynonna.

“We are going for celebratory drinks, grab your stuff!” Wynonna called opening the door for the kids to follow.

“Er Wynonna.” Waverly stood her arms crossed an angry expression on her face as Nicole stood behind her.

“Pleeeeaaaaase? Come on they literally did nothing wrong! You weren’t mad when Nicole punched champ!” She argued all three of the putting their hands together and begging on their knees at the same time.

Waverly gave in. they really had done nothing wrong. “Fine.”

“YES!” the three chanted doing their secret handshake and walking out to the truck where an 8 year old Ava was stood, ready to high five her cousins.

“Wynonna!” Waverly called after them, causing Wynonna to turn around “No alcohol or shooting ranges! And you know the rules!”

“Yeah, yeah. Rules. Shcmules.” All of them piled into the truck. The three children still wearing their school uniform, with their yellow and navy ties loosened off and Wyatt with his jumper sleeves rolled up.

Nicole slid her hands round Waverly’s waist. “We’re good parents.”

Waverly turned around and linked her wrists behind the back of her neck. “We sure are. When are we gonna tell them about baby number three?”

Nicole laughed at the thought of having to do it all again. “Soon baby. Soon.” Nicole couldn’t wait. She lent in a kissed Waverly, soft and slow. Full of love. Just like their family.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones for you Louhaught! hope everyone enjoys, as always hit me up on tumblr darthweenie235  
> Also did you notice the fic crossover? Hint (PCOESAA) ;P


End file.
